I'm Falling for You
by The Fabulous Alicia
Summary: Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg go to camp, but leave Raven and Beast Boy behind. Beast Boy's parent's and Raven's mom enter the scene, and do I see a child in the future?
1. Day 1

Note: I don't own this. Not being creative.yeah.this is a BB/R fluffy.yeah.hope you like it.  
  
The buzzer on his alarm clock. "Time to start another day!" Beast Boy yawned. He rushed downstairs, rummaging through the refrigerator.  
  
"You're up early," a voice said behind him. It was Raven, hovering a few feet in the air, eyes closed. "Any special occasion?"  
  
"Not really, just trying to get them out of the house as early as possible!" he said, cracking the eggs into the pan.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know that club that they're in. They're going to a camp for the whole week! And I want 'em out!"  
  
The other members of the team appeared in the door with all of their gear.  
  
"You're leaving me with him a whole week. You do know that, don't you?" Raven asked. "It can't be that bad, can it? He's kind of cute," she thought. "Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!" she thought, shaking her head violently.  
  
"Come sit down and eat!" Robin said.  
  
After they were finished, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire left for camp.  
  
"Well, that leaves us!" Beast Boy said.  
  
"I may bust with fun." she droned.  
  
"Oh come on, Raven!" "She's so cute when she's annoyed.Ah! What am I thinking?!" he thought.  
  
Late at night, Raven was in her room, meditating, trying to let her feelings go. But she couldn't help thinking about him. There was something there, something that, well. No. She was going to stay focused. But, he looked so sweet.No! Focus on meditating. "I have to show him that I care, then this feeling will be gone. I hope. But, it's kind of nice," she thought.  
  
Beast Boy was pacing the floor of his room. "I gotta tell her. But, she doesn't like me. I can get her to like me though, I just have to show her I care. That's it!" he said.  
  
Raven now sat in the living room. Beast Boy walked in, and sat down next to her. She didn't seem to notice him.  
  
"Beast Boy?"  
  
"Yeah?" "Dim the lights please. It's a little too bright in here. Thank you,"  
  
Beast Boy got up and turned the lights down. He sat down again and looked into her dark eyes.  
  
"Have some tea, Beast Boy. It's good for you. And we'll watch a movie. I want to get to know you better," she said. She smiled and he smiled back.  
  
"This isn't like Raven at all. Well, it's quiet around, so she must like it better. She looks really nice. RRRRRR!!! Stop thinking this stuff!" he thought. He sipped his tea and felt very relaxed. Suddenly, Raven fell over on his shoulder asleep. He put his arm around her and started stroking her hair. "*sigh* Just sleep, Raven. Just sleep. 


	2. Day 2

It was the next morning. Raven woke up to find herself in Beast Boy's arms and wrapped in a blanket. She looked up at him, snoring softly.  
  
"Beast boy," she whispered. He opened his eyes and looked down at her and smiled. "I'll make us some breakfast." She got up and brought out some fruit. She started to cut it when Beast Boy came up and put his hands on her waist.  
  
"You're cutting it all wrong. You might cut yourself. Here, I'll help you," he said. He put his hand on here's and cut it.  
  
"Thanks," she said smiling. She kissed him on the cheek and set the tray on the table. "Come eat something."  
  
She started to walk away."Ok. Umm.Raven. Do you want to umm, go hang out today?"  
  
"Sure! That would be," she paused. "nice." She walked into her room.  
  
When he was sure she was gone, Beast Boy jumped up and said "Score!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Robin, should we call Beast Boy and Raven to check on them?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Later, I'm a little tied up at the moment," he said, trying to get out of the vines he was entangled in.  
  
"I thought you'd be good at this camping thing," Cyborg said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raven and Beast Boy were walking the streets.  
  
"So where do you want to go, Raven?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Let's go see a movie," she suggested.  
  
"Cool! Let's see, which one? Mars Attack Part III or Last Goodbyes?"  
  
"I don't care. You can pick,"  
  
"Hey look! The Exorcist is out. Wanna go see that?"  
  
"Sure, that'll be ok,"  
  
"I never knew that she'd be so emotional, it's strange. I hope she likes me," he thought. "I've never seen Beast Boy act like this before. I wonder if he he likes me?" she thought.  
  
They bought the tickets and sat down in the theater. It got dark and the movie began.  
  
"Beast Boy?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I want to tell you something,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I," she started. "Never mind." "How come this isn't working. How come I can't talk to him?" she thought.  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna surprise her tonight. But I can't talk to her. What is going on?" he thought, knocking on his head.  
  
"Are you ok?" Raven asked.  
  
"Yeah. You know what. This movie reeks. Let's go do something you want to do now," Beast Boy said.  
  
"I've never been to the mall. Do you want to go?" she asked.  
  
"Sure! But, ummm, I don't like shopping that much,"  
  
"I've never been shopping, but Starfire says it's a lot of fun,"  
  
"Well, you can give it a try!" he said. He grabbed her hand and they ran off towards the mall. Later that evening after dinner, Raven went to her room to meditate, and Beast Boy decided to play video games. But they couldn't get each other out of their heads. They decided to just go to sleep. 


	3. Day 3

Note: Oh my goshy! I had such a turn out with you guys on my first installment I just can't believe it! I'm so happy with myself now! Hee Hee! I don't own this show, you know I don't. Oh, if Raven seems a little o.o.c (out of character) its cuz she's experiencing love, and love penetrates all things! Duh!

"What are you making?" Beast Boy asked Raven in the morning.

"I thought I'd try to make breakfast, but it's not turning out so well," she said. She looked down into the skillet at the little black disks that were once pancakes, that smoking lump that was supposed to be eggs, and the milk all over the counter. "I just can't concentrate!" she said. 

"Hey! Don't get upset. Let's go swimming, that'll help, I'm sure of it!" he said with a big smile on his green face. 

She laughed and said, "I'll go get my suit on."

"The one you bought at the mall?"

"That's the one!" she said. She winked and walked into the hall.

Beast Boy was cleaning up the mess when Raven walked out in a dark blue bikini. He smiled and he watched her with wide eyes as she walked over to the couch and sat down. He was instantly at her side.

"Wow! It looks even better when you're wearing it!" he said. 'She's got a nice body'

'What is he thinking' she thought. She caught him staring at something, at her. She followed his stare and slapped him.

"What was that for?" he whined.

"Don't look there and think I wouldn't notice!"

"I'm sorry. Tempting, you know?" Another slap. 

"You are so," she was cut off by Beast Boy tickling her.

"Haven't heard you really laugh in ages!" 

"Stop! Hey! What the heck are you doing? Don't! Stop!" she said between laughs. 

"Hey, I heard don't stop in there! I guess I'll keep going then!"

She fell over onto the floor. He went to help her up when she pulled him down and sat on him. The tables had been turned, and she was now attempting to tickle him, but he got her first.

"No! Stop! Please!" she yelled, laughing crazily. The screen turned on and showed the other titans. Their jaws dropped as they stared at the sight they thought they'd never see.

"I thought they did not like each other. What has happened Robin, and how come we never do that?" Starfire asked.

"What!? You two are going out! I didn't know that!" Cyborg said, looking at Robin and Starfire.

"I was gonna tell you, but," Robin said. The screen went off. Somehow in the middle of the chaos in the tower, they're lips met, and they were now in a deep kiss.

Raven pulled out suddenly. "This doesn't make sense! Why aren't my powers going berserk! All these emotions would have set them off! Beast Boy, I'm sorry," she said. She got up and started to cry.

"Don't be sorry! I was having fun! You are a great kisser you know that? Don't cry! What's wrong?"

"I don't know! Something isn't right in my mind. I can't keep it clear, something is always troubling it! My powers would have done something because of my emotion, but they haven't. There is something wrong with me, I can feel it!" She got up and floated off to her room.

"I hope it wasn't the tofu. I'm really starting to like her and I don't want her to hate me for making her sick," he said. He started to play video games to take his mind off of things.

In Raven's room she was staggering around, dizzy and lost. She fell over and landed halfway on her bed. She was breathing hard; the world was spinning around her. She found a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled something down, then passed out.

Hours later, Beast Boy went to check on Raven. He opened the door and looked inside. Everything was surrounded by her aura and deteriorating. She was lying down, levitating in the center of the room. Her eyes were open wide, her hair flying, body stiff as a board. Then he saw the paper. He picked it up and read: Bl a ck Ch es t Silv er e n vel op e.

"Black Chest, silver envelope? Oh ok!" He opened the chest and saw an envelope. It had a paper in it that read:

The chosen one when true love found,

Her powers will reside,

Raven like that until her first true kiss,

Eternity will her powers destroy all in their path,

Except when the love of their life kisses her,

True you must be to the Rule of Azarath.

Eventually you must join in marriage. 

Advocate the Law of Metrion.

Raven and you must never part or divorce.

Strong must you regard the way of Zinthos.

For when this all has happened. 

All powers will not be connected with her emotion,

Let alone Wrath and Hate.

Lovers together you will always be.

"I gotta MARRY HER!" he yelled looking at the paper. Then he looked up at Raven, into her eyes, wide with fear and emptiness. "I'll do whatever it takes!" he said bravely. 

He turned into a raven and flew up and perched on her. Then he noticed that her face was extremely pale, and there were many cuts on it. Open cuts but they didn't bleed. He changed back to normal and kissed her cheek, yet nothing happened.

"No, what are they doing to you? What do I have to do?" he yelled with tears in his eyes. "I love you, Raven. I want you to know that, and for you to love me back. But I don't know what to do, Raven. I don't know what to do!" He started to cry very hard, believing Raven would be stuck like that for eternity. Then one small tear landed on her face. The cuts healed. Another landed near her eyes, and they went back to normal. One fell on her lips, and color came back into her face and body. They fell to the floor. Raven woke up with Beast Boy on top of her. 

"You did it. You solved the riddle!" she said as she got up.

"What riddle?"

"Most men are quite stupid so they don't get it. Look on the side of the note. It spells out three tears fall!" she said. "And you figured it out!"

"No, I didn't. I was really crying for you then, Raven. You mean the world to me. But this getting married thing. Do we have to?"

"Yes, I don't blame you if you don't want to,"

"I do! I really do! Raven, I've never been so happy near a girl! You just, I don't know, I just want to make you happy! What do I need to do?" he said, his hands on her face. She had her arms on his shoulders.

"Just stay by my side. And kiss me," She barely had time to finish her sentence. It was like he read her mind. "I'll be with you forever."

In the living room, they were watching a movie. During the commercials, they started to talk,

"Thank you for saving me. You really put yourself in danger. But also for being there. If you weren't in this team, I wouldn't be free to express my emotions. Thank you!" she said. He just smiled and stroked her hair as she slowly fell asleep.


	4. Day 4 and a half

I have some things to say before I go on. 

Thank you for being patient with me. I'm willing to admit that I am a bum and a slacker. I will finish this soon! Ah ha ha ha ha ha! My birthday is in one month. (not like you care) READ NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR EARS! Jill, I enjoyed viewing your play with my eyes. Thank you! 

"Where are we?" Robin asked.

"Don't ask me! You said we should go on this dumb nature hike, you got us lost, and you lent the map to a squirrel!" Cyborg yelled.

"Do not fight friends! We don't have to worry. I have found berries for us to consume and a spring of refreshments! Follow me!" Starfire said cheerfully. They came into a clearing but didn't find what they wanted. The spring was a stagnant pond and the berries were either poisonous or rotting.

"Um, Star, we can't eat or drink this stuff," Robin explained.

"Oh, I am sorry. I thought that humans could consume anything," she said.

"I just hope Raven and Beast Boy are doing better than we are," Cyborg muttered.

"Raven, you've been in that room for over an hour. Is everything ok?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't think so," she said as she shuffled out. "My mom and dad are coming to see if you are suitable for marriage and to see if you truly love me."

"And if they don't approve?" he asked.

"You get killed, I have to move and live in shame in the Elder's hall," she whined.

"Oh. That's not good. I'm going to go into my room to contemplate this. Call me when our show is on." He darted into his room and lay on his bed, wondering what to do.

"I wonder what they'll think. They won't like me, I know they won't. But I shouldn't give up. If I truly love her it's all that matters. I hope," he mumbled. He decided to call Robin for advice. He picked up the phone and dialed. 

"Hello?" Robin asked.

"Hey Robin! What's up?" Beast Boy said nervously.

"Nothing. Anything I can do for you?" 

"Well, I'm getting married to Raven and her parents are coming to see if I'm right for her and I know they'll hate me," 

"What's going on? You're getting married?" 

Beast Boy explained the whole situation as Robin stood in disbelief.

"Can you help me?" he asked.

"Sure, we're coming home." He hung up and looked at the other two. "We're needed back at the tower ASAP! Let's go!"

"I cannot carry both of you. We must wait until the end of camp I am afraid," Starfire said, shaking her head. 

"Hope he can figure something out himself," Robin said.


	5. Hehi can't think of a name

It was a beautiful night and the moon was full. Raven looked out the window and then closed the shade. She took off her clothes and went to pick up her pajamas, but just left her clothes there in a pile. She had chosen to sleep in her underwear that night but didn't want to be seen. She went to lock the door, but decided against it. She left it open a bit to let in some fresh air. She laid down on her bed and then began to think about what had happened. What would her country say? What would her city say?  
  
What would her parents say?  
  
That was indeed a scary thought. Her parents weren't exactly, how would you say, parent-like? They never seemed like they were in love with each other, but they didn't hate each other either. They didn't even sleep in the same bed for God's sake. A shiver came over her as she imagined her parents staring over her again, like she did the night she left the land.  
  
If they were nicer to her and not so strict, it wouldn't have happened. But, now she was kind of glad for that, she wouldn't have met Beast Boy with that little push. But after years of suppressing the memory, it reared its ugly head once more. She tried to fight it, but it just wouldn't work. She decided to let it pass, and to see it one last time.  
  
A small little girl sat in a room, a book levitating in front of her. The shades were drawn, but the sound of laughter sounded outside of her window. She pulled the shades aside and sighed. She wished she were outside with the other kids. They looked like they were having so much fun, playing whatever they were playing. She noticed the kids looking at her and smiling, waving for her to come down.   
  
She yelled back, "I can't. My parents won't let me." Small little tears began to well up in her eyes. She left the window and went back to the book. It was a book way beyond her years, but she read it flawlessly. "I want to have fun," she said, the book slamming. She looked around her room for something 'fun' to do. It was bare, the walls had nothing on them, her bed small, a gray blanket rest on top of it. There was only a book shelf that was completely filled with books. They were all very large and complicated. There was nothing 'fun' in here. Just a bunch of books.   
  
"RAVEN! COME DOWN HERE!" her mother's screech sounded.  
  
"I'm coming!" she yelled back. She shuffled down the stairs and looked into the kitchen. Her parents were standing there with an almost pleasant look on their faces.   
  
"Today is your birthday, you're five today. We got you a present, we hope you like it," her dad growled.   
  
"I hope its something fun!" she said, opening it up. There it was, something that didn't please Raven the least bit. Another book.   
  
"It's on Alchemy, dear. I hope you'll find it enjoyable," her mother said.   
  
"Thank you, Wren. I like it a lot," she said, faking pleasure as much as she could. But her heart wasn't in it. Her whole life she had been schooled by her parents. They forced her to call them by their real names. She sat down at the table and began to read. She looked up and saw that her father had disappeared. She was fine with that, she never really liked him much. Her mother was much better, but she was still strict. At least she smiled.  
  
"There's something wrong, Raven. What is it?" her mother asked, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Wren, what's it like outside of the house. I've never been out there, I'd like to know, maybe even go out there and play with the other kids sometime!"  
  
"Dear, it's not as good as it looks. And playing with the other children would bring you down. Your intelligence is six times higher then theirs is. I can't let you go out there, you must stay in here for now."  
  
"Why? Why can't I go out there and have fun?" she protested.  
  
"Your father won't allow it. He doesn't want to lose you, he really does love you," her mother explained.  
  
"It doesn't seem like it," she pouted.  
  
"When your next birthday comes, you'll get to go to school and have fun there," her mother said.  
  
"Is that outside?" Her mother nodded. "Do I get to be with all of the other kids?"   
  
"You're going to be in high school," she said. "You're too smart to be with the other children,"  
  
"But I want to go with the kids my age!" she yelled, standing up from her seat. "I want to have friends!" Her eyes were turning completely black.   
  
"Don't raise your voice to your mother, you horrible little wench!" her father roared from behind her.  
  
"I can if I want!" she said, her eyes completely black.   
  
"You are ungrateful!"   
  
"You are as well! You're the worst father ever! I don't want to be stuck in here anymore! I want to be free!" she yelled, running towards the door.   
  
"Don't you even think about it," her father said, slowly changing forms.   
  
"I'm leaving!" she said. Then something stopped her as she set foot outside the door. A vision flashed. She saw a tall girl standing in front of her, holding out her hand.   
  
"You must let your powers take hold. Let them take hold and fight back! I can help you, Raven," the older girl said. She looked so much like herself that she couldn't help thinking it was her, just older.  
  
"I want to leave!" she said, grabbing the other girl's hand. The girl was gone and she was enveloped in a black shroud of mist.   
  
"No! See what you've done?" her mother said to her transformed father, looking at their child writhing in pain above the house.  
  
"It doesn't matter!" he bellowed, reaching his demonic hand towards her. He went to grab her, but it was a futile attempt. His hand couldn't enclose her and the tall girl appeared in front of her.  
  
"Leave her! We will battle later! Leave her to become what she wishes to be! The spirit of the future will protect her from you until she takes this form," she said pointing to herself.   
  
"I will do as you wish, Raven. I will find and defeat you!" he said evilly.   
  
"Little Raven," the older one said, looking down at the girl in the cold mist, "I will protect you. I'll take you out of this land."   
  
The memory ended there. Raven knew the rest. She knew that she ended up in an orphanage, but had fun with the other children. But when she got a bit older, her emotions evoked the powers in her, and she had to leave.   
  
Beast Boy was also in the reminiscing mood. He remembered the first time he met Raven. It was kind of funny the way it all started. He threw a ball up to his ceiling and caught it.  
  
He threw it up again but didn't catch it this time. It rolled off towards a stoop and stopped at the feet of a girl in a blanket. Her face was hidden in her arms, her shoes were   
  
"Oh, hi! Can I have my ball back?" he said.   
  
She grabbed the ball and looked up at him. He was struck with an odd pain in his heart when he looked into her hollow eyes. Like shallow pools they looked up at him in longing.   
  
"Here," she said, handing it up to him, her arm shaking. She coughed and pulled blanket closer to her and put her head down again.  
  
"Do you need a place to stay?" he asked her, sitting next to her frail figure and putting his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"You wouldn't mind?" she asked, smiling a bit. A nearby window shattered in a black aura. "Sorry. My powers will-"  
  
"Wait! You have powers? Me too! I was going to take you to where I live, with Robin. We have powers and we use them to fight evil. Do you want to join?"   
  
"Really? I'd love that. I need a place to stay," she said, getting to her feet. It was hard to walk, being so weak. "What are your powers?" she asked, looking over at him. But instead she saw a green cat walking up against her. She smiled and picked him up. He transformed into a bird and flew above her.   
  
"Follow me," he said, coming back down to the ground. He led her around the next corner and showed her the island with the huge 'T'.   
  
"It's amazing," she whispered.  
  
"My name is Beast Boy," he said.  
  
"I'm Raven," she replied.   
  
He held out his hand to shake. "Nice to meet you." But he was instead greeted with a big hug. The street lights all shattered and a car went flying into the air.  
  
"I can't thank you enough," she said, her pale face shining with a new color.  
  
He threw up the ball an caught it. It was a nice memory. But now he had to worry about what the others at camp would think.  
  
"Cyborg! Try to contact them," Robin commanded.  
  
"My communicator won't work out here!" he said, pressing buttons in a rage.  
  
"This is just great!" he said, kicking a tree with all of his might. "OW!" he screamed in pain.   
  
Starfire came through the brush with the other campers and the counselors.  
  
"You're in a lot of trouble!" Ruth said.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Matt said reassuringly. "You'll only be scrubbing the bathrooms."  
  
"I feel sorry for you," a guy said. "Last time that happened, they were cleaning for a long time."  
  
"Yeah. Those bathrooms are pretty scummy," Ruth said with an evil smile.  
  
"Ruthless Ruth," Cy and Robin muttered.  
  
"Come on, friends! We should get back! I want to see how our friends are doing at home! We have one week to go!" Starfire said in her perfect English.   
  
"One week?" Robin moaned. "I can't take much more of this," he said, shuffling along back to the camp.  
  
"At least Raven and Beast Boy are having more fun," Cy said.   
  
"Yeah. They get to have fun while we clean the scummy bathrooms,"   
  
"I wonder what this 'scummy' means," Starfire wondered.   
  
The two boys sighed and kept going.  
  
"Beast Boy," Raven was saying, lying in her bed. She was practicing, for what she didn't know yet. But they were both so young, and what happened wasn't supposed to happen for years. "Beast Boy, I need to talk to you."  
  
"About what?" he said.  
  
"Since when have you been there?" she questioned.  
  
"I brought you some tea!" he said with a cheerful smile. He sat at one of her tables and motioned for her to come over near him.   
  
She made some weird noise and wrapped a blanket around herself as she came down.   
  
"Come on! It's not like I haven't seen you in your pajamas before," he laughed.   
  
"I really would prefer not to take the blanket off," she said, trying not to make it suspicious.   
  
"Are you cold?" he asked.  
  
"Yes! Yes, I'm very cold!" she lied. Actually the blanket was making her overheat and she longed to get rid of it.  
  
"I'll be your blanket," he said, wrapping his arms around you, trying to slide the blanket off of her.   
  
She let go off everything. In his arms she felt so secure and safe. She let the blanket slip right off and she snuggled into his arms. He was surprised by what he saw, but got over it quickly.   
  
"You said you needed to talk to me about something," he whispered softly into her ear.   
  
"It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that we're together, and nothing is going to get in our way," she said.   
  
Her parents were going to have to deal with it. Everybody was just going to have to deal with it.   
  
"I have to tell you something," he said, sounding a bit nervous now.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"My parents," he gulped. "They're coming tomorrow at noon!" 


	6. Parents

"You're kidding, right? You've got to be kidding!" she cried, standing up in front of him.

"I'm sorry! They just called me a few minutes ago!" he said, trying to calm her.

"Oh man, oh man! They'll hate me!" she said, landing on her bed in exasperation.

"We have till noon, and they won't hate you!" he cooed, grasping her cold hands.

Raven looked up into his beautiful eyes. "I hope so," she mumbled, hugging him.

"What about your parents?"

"Oh. Them. I have no business with them," she spat angrily.

"Well, my parents are nothing like me. They, well…" he began, and stopped. He got up and looked at her, then left the room.

Raven stared at him leaving the room, wondering what that sudden drama was for. She pulled the blanket up over her head and fell asleep.

Beast Boy collapsed in a shivering heap when he entered his room. His parents, his creators. He remembered the story too well, his parents wrote it down in their lab reports and journals, and he found out the sad truth of his existence in the worst way possible. He felt a small pinch in the back of his neck. He wanted to read them. He pulled out a large binder and opened it up, and began to read.

July 17th, XXXX My lovely wife has conceived, and she will be happy to experiment with the unborn child. We will commence our lab tests in one month.

August 17th, XXXX Our first tests were successful! We injected the first experimental solution into the womb today. Results should be seen in a few days. This has been tested in rats, but we have no clue what this will do to the child's DNA and genetic information at this point in time.

August 21st, XXXX We see an abnormal growth. A strange sample was taken from the womb. I have run some tests, and it shows strange values of Phosphate and Protein. The embryo seems to live when the levels of chemicals would kill anything else. We plan to inject more at the end of the First Trimester. Monitoring will continue, in hopes our test will be a complete success.

October 29th, XXXX We attempted out second test today. High doses of radiation was aimed at the developing fetus. An initial reaction was seen. The fetus was stimulated into movement, and it slowly began to turn a green color. The mother has not been hurt by these genetic and radiation tests. I am eager to see what my next test will bring, for I am trying to give the child "super-human" powers or abilities.

October 31st, XXXX Today a problem occurred. Joy delivered early, the baby was a miscarriage. I could not let my prototype experiment go to waste, I had to bring it to life. It is now in a chamber and being supported by low radiation and constant chemical injections. The child is a definite green color now, its skin tone must have been affected by the radiation, or possibly the first injection was set off by the radiation. All I can do now is hope for the best.

November 26th, XXXX There seem to be no problems with the child. I transferred it to a new chamber, it is growing at a rapid pace. I have taken a tissue sample from it, and it shows a new base pair. It is not of the basic four of A,T,G, & C. I've labeled these as X and Y. They are not nitrogenous, but they are primarily based of the noble gases. I cannot wait to publish my findings, they will be ground breaking.

January 8th, XXXX The fetus is now showing his true colors. It is a male, and is showing tremendous capabilities. It is twice the size of a normal fetus his age, and he seems to be able to transform into different things. Though not all at once, it goes piece by piece. I hope everything is ok with him.

February 4th, XXXX The fetus died again, but I brought him back to life. He seems stable now, being fed on protein and steroid injections. Only about a month left, then he will be fully developed and ready to be "born".

March 22nd, XXXX He was taken from his chamber today. He is fully functional and capable. He does not cry, he is almost silent. I'm going to try to publish these and our lab test results tomorrow. He will be the shining star of my research. He is labeled #0001.

Beast Boy threw it across the room and cried himself to sleep.

The next morning Raven donned her white cape and went downstairs. She got out the Captain Crunch and poured herself a bowl. Yawning, she gazed lazily at the clock. 11:59.

"Oh, 11:59. They won't be here till," she stopped. "Noon!"

She began to rush around, tossing Beast Boy and her clothes under couches, in closets, throwing away old food, tossing used glasses in the sink. A knock came to the door.

"Oh no!"

The door slid open and two tall people walked in. They wore thick glasses and had bright orange hair. They dressed in blazing white lab coats, and were almost identical except for their figures and the makeup on the woman.

"You must be Raven!" the woman cried, running to her. "I love the white! Where is Lynny, we're dying to see him!" Her voice was high pitched and bubbly, with a light Irish accent. The man stepped forward and looked her over. He opened his mouth to say something when Beast Boy walked in sleepily. He looked over at his parents, kept walking, then stopped.

"Ah! It's noon! Aw, man!" he cried.

"Come here, Lynny!" his mother cried, holding her arms out. He ran to her and hugged her.

His father leaned over and whispered, "You got a good looker there, kid."

"I know," he replied.

"Raven, I'm Dr. Ignatius Winston, and this is my wife, Dr. Joy Winston. It's very nice to meet you," he said, holding out a metal hand.

"You too!" she said, grasping his robotic hand.

"Where will we be staying?" his mother asked.

"Starfire's room, it's the cleanest!" Raven laughed.

They took his parent's stuff into Star's room, and left them there to unpack.

"They like you!" Beast Boy said, grabbing her hands and jumping up and down.

"I think so, too!" she giggled, jumping with him. They hugged and rushed off to the kitchen to make some pizza.

In Star's room, Beast Boy's parents were talking.

"She's a different one," Joy said, putting clothes into an empty dresser.

"I think she's pretty, and a good influence for our son," Ignatius replied, sitting on the bed.

Joy kneeled behind him and began to massage his back. "You know dear, being a scientist doesn't mean your always right," she said quietly.

"Sure, sure. But being a woman doesn't always mean you know everything."

In the kitchen, faces were coated with flour and screams of joy were heard miles away.

"Stop! Stop! I give! I give!" Raven choked out between giggles, her flailing legs knocking over the pizza sauce. Beast Boy stood over her and laughed triumphantly, when Raven pulled him down into a kiss. "You won't win the next tickle fight!"

"You say that every time, Raven. Wow, what a mess. This was supposed to be pizza, wasn't it?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm pretty sure," Raven said, standing up and looking around. "We should clean it up." A shroud of black surrounded the spilt sauce and levitated it above the garbage and dropped it in. Beast Boy went to work cleaning up the flour. Another pizza was put together, this time without mess.

As they sat on the couch together, Beast Boy's parent's came out.

"Mmm! Something smells delicious!" Joy said, inhaling deeply.

"It's been a while since we've had pizza!" Ignatius agreed.

"Well, you're in luck!" Raven said, levitating from the couch and going over to the oven. She pulled out the pizza, cooked to perfection, and set it on the counter to cool.

As they all took a slice, a quiet knock came to the door. Raven flew to open it and gasped at what she saw. A hollow face stared at Raven, though they looked almost identical. Black hair flowed around her frail figure, deep eyes penetrating into hers.

"Mother?" Raven asked, voice shaking.

"Raven, my daughter!" her mother smiled, grasping her daughter tight. "I've missed you so!"

"How did you know? How did you know anything about me?" she asked, eyes wide in bewilderment.

"A mother's intuition, Raven. I knew the minute you had become betrothed to your fiancé. Where is he? I want to see him!" she said, an eager air in her voice.

Beast Boy stepped up near Raven. "That would be me, ma'am."

Raven's mother stood and stared into him. Her eyes seemed to know what he thought, know what his purpose was. She walked past him and stood in front of the window.

"Our future together is determined by her. If she says no, I must leave this place and I will be auctioned off. That is not uncommon," Raven said, staring deeply at her mother.

"Raven. Come here, my daughter!" Wren said, her voice low and tired.

Raven walked slowly to her mother's side, and looked up at her.

"My dear, I cannot see a future for you in his eyes, in his soul. How anything was to happen between you two…how could the prophecy be wrong?" she said, staring at nothing.

"Wren! What are you saying?" Raven burst out in frustration.

"He is not the one! There is no future! Your prophecy said it would be, but he says it not! You will not bring shame to our family this way!" she said, her voice stern.

"Mother! No! I love him!" Raven yelled back, black swirling around her.

Black flames shot up around Wren, her hair was flowing. "I saw divorce in you future! I will not have my only daughter die from divorce! I'd rather you be auctioned off than to be tortured until you die at the feet of the elders! I don't need you to be killed if it can be avoided!"

"Mother!" Raven's eyes were shimmering, her bottom lip quivering.

"Yes, my daughter?"

"Did you look into my eyes? Did you see anything? Or is this just what you want?"

"I do not want you to be killed!"

"No! You don't want me to be happy! You're jealous! You're using your power over me again! You want be to be sold off, just as you were! You don't want me to have a life of joy!"

Raven's mother smiled. "You've always been too smart. Your insight is keen. You can see through people! You get it from me, my dear! You will not marry that genetic defect! I will not allow it, nor have my grandchildren be crossbreeds! Halves of what could be great!"

"Mother," Raven said, "You won't win this time."

Author's Note: evil music Wow, wonder what will happen next? There's a bigger mystery though. How long will it be before I post again? Ha ha ha ha ha! I get you all tied in and then you get all excited when more comes and then I don't write and then you get sad then I repeat the process. Actually, I don't work that way. I just had laziness and writer's block. Yeah. I'm really sorry to all of you out there. I really have no clue what I'm going to do next. Yeah! Whooo! dances a bit 


	7. Chapter 7

A black light shattered the windows of the tower. Raven and her mother hovered above the water far below.

"Raven, just go home, you can't win!" Wren cackled, flying around her.

"Mother, you don't know me!" Raven cried, casting a black ring at her mother. It was easily dodged.

"I know everything about you, Raven. Mothers know everything! I can see inside your head, dear. I can hear what you think!"

'If she can hear my every thought, how can I defend myself?' Raven thought

"Oh Raven, Raven. How did I give birth to such a stupid daughter! I can hear your thoughts. You can't defend yourself!" she yelled, entangling her daughter in black and gold ropes. They were her fingers.

Raven screamed. Beast Boy watched in horror, not knowing how to help her. His parents rushed to his side and held his shoulders.

"I know something we can do, but we'll have to hurry," Joy said.

"What is it?" he asked, his voiced rushed.

"This," his dad said, holding up a tiny chip. "You will be able to mask her thoughts, almost controlling hers. You'll have to tell her quickly what the plan is."

"What is the plan. Explain so I can understand it."

"You will be thinking one thing, while she will think and perform another. Her mother will be picking up your thoughts, and be tricked," he said. "Now go!"

A green dragonfly landed near Raven's ear, and put the chip on a pressure point. "Just fight, this will help!" he said, and flew off.

Raven broke free from her restraints, eying her mother intently.

"Let's see what you can do!"

"I can do more than you can ever imagine,"

"You're going to throw a rock at me? Oh, how cunning! How ingenious! How-" she stopped with a shrouded fist to the jaw. A snap. A scream.

"Mother, mother, mother. You can't always know what I'm thinking. And now your jaw is dysfunctional, you cannot chant nor cast incantations. You're useless," Raven said, her voice victorious, eyes glowing black.

Raven flew towards her mother and thrust her hand towards her chest. The black shroud turned into a raven and burrowed a hole to her heart, which Raven grasped and ripped out. Another shriek, and a black body falling towards the sea. No splash, the body had turned to black mist.

Raven held the heart, still beating in warm red blood. "Mother." Raven floated down to the tower, and restored the shattered glass. Beast Boy followed as she walked to her room.

"Grab me that dark green book," she mumbled. She flipped the book to a specific page and chanted an ancient language. The heart bubbled and hissed, and eventually hardened. It looked like a malformed red egg. "That," she said, setting it on a small cushion, "is our child."

"Wait. What?" he asked, starting to panic.

"It's something that I cannot explain without great detail. Are you sure you want to listen?" she asked.

"I need to know," Beast Boy said, sitting down on her bed. Raven sat and grabbed his hands.

"You saw me grab my mother's heart? If a daughter, or any child is to do that to their parent over a marriage, they are to transfer their life force to it, to make it a child."

"So, you can only have one child? And to have one you have to rip your parent's heart out?"

"No! That is only if you are in a dispute over a marriage, and you combat with your parent and win. You must respect your fallen parent by having a child by the heart. A heart child. They are rare, and special. You must do your part, and contribute to the child."

"What! How do I do that?" he asked, nearly falling off the bed. Raven took the gnarled egg and put it in his hands, putting hers on his shoulders.

"I need you to think of a strong child, girl or boy, and the greatness that they will come to receive. I need you to think of your life, the highs the lows, and to concentrate on putting that into the egg. Think."

So much was rushing through his head. The times with the Titans, growing up, his first kiss, his dearest Raven. He looked at his hands, and saw them glowing a pale white.

"Keep going," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

He concentrated harder, on all of his achievements, his goals, his successes.

"Be careful, we don't want it to be cocky," she said. "I'd like a child with a sense of humor. I threw in brains, so you don't have to worry about that."

He thought of his favorite jokes, a few of his failures, his love for all animals. The white faded, and stopped.

"Now it just needs to mature. And no, I don't have to sit on it like a chicken," Raven giggled.

Beast Boy laughed, the thought of Raven sitting on an egg was the funniest thing he had imagined in a while.

"Umm. Raven, Milo, there's a strange girl with funny eyebrows asking for you on the big TV," Ignatius said, pointing to the living room.

"Star…" Raven and Beast Boy sighed together.

A/N: short but sweet! 


	8. Chapter 8

Raven and Beast Boy headed to the living room, and shook their heads when they saw Starfire looking down at them. 

"How are you, my friends?" she asked.

"We're just peachy," Raven answered dully.

"That is good. What is that egg that you hold in your hand, Beast Boy?" she asked, still very perky. In the background, Robin and Cyborg could be seen fighting over a slice of bread.

"It's…um…our child…" Beast Boy muttered. Star's eyes became large, and she began to giggle.

"That is wonderful news! We'll have a quorshmort upon our return, and feast on Tameranian pillchoon skins!" She looked behind her at the fighting boys. "Well, I have no idea when our return shall be, but if your child hatches from its little egg before then, I hope it is well."

"Starfire, people don't come from eggs," Robin said, now next to her.

"But, Raven and Beast Boy's child does," she stated.

"I told you how it works already, Starfire. When a man and a woman love each other very much, the man puts his-"

"Enough!" cried Raven. "I don't need to hear this. Our child is one from an egg, it's a custom of our county. I'll explain it later."

"Oh. See Robin, people and chickens come from eggs," she said.

"Darn," Robin said, shuffling his feet.

"Last time he explained it to her, she wanted a demonstration," Cyborg said, poking his head in between the two.

"Shut up, Cyborg!"

"Why don't you shut up?"

A large brawl began, but Starfire didn't seem to notice. "And a very nice demonstration it was," she said, laughing. The transmission ended, and Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other, stunned.

"Well," Beast Boy said, looking around, "how long for it to hatch?"

"At least two weeks," Raven said.

"What? Two weeks? That's insane! It's nine months usually! Oh no, now we have to go get toys, and diapers, and I need to learn how to be a dad! Ah! I'll be an unwed teenage father!"

"Beast Boy, calm down. We're getting married on Saturday, anyways," she said.

"Wait, when was that decided?" he asked nervously.

"Calm down, I talked to your parents. It's all set up, don't worry. Everything will be just fine." She put her hands on his shoulders, massaging them.

"Yeah, easy for you to say! I need to get ready! What am I going to do?"

A smack. "Thanks, I needed that," he said, and he relaxed. She kissed him on the cheek, and walked off. Before she left the room, she said, "We'll have to consolidate our rooms soon, we have to be together."

A blank face. A gulp. Consolidate? He didn't know what the word meant, but he was sure it meant something important. He walked over to the cupboard and took out his cereal. The cereal spilled on the floor when he completely missed his bowl. "I'm so not ready for this!" he whispered. He decided to go to see Raven.

Raven sat in the room, egg in hand. She was chanting an old lullaby from her country, which was said to bring luck. A knock came on her door.

"Come in," she called. Beast Boy entered. "You're nervous," she said, motioning for him to sit on her bed.

"Yeah, I am. And I have no clue what that word," he paused for thought, "Uh, consol-something."

"Consolidate? Well, we should move into the same room if we're getting married, don't you think?"

"Well, yeah. I just didn't know what the word meant," he said, smiling sheepishly.

"That's ok," she said, sitting next to him. "Our child is going to be wonderful," she sighed.

"That's what I've wanted to talk to you about." His arm went over her shoulder. "One, I'm afraid of what it's going to look like when it hatches. Two, a baby? Three, I'm afraid of being a dad."

"Oh, Beast Boy," she cooed, snuggling in close with him, "It looks perfectly normal when it hatches. Two, it's a young child, not a baby. Three, you'll do fine! It won't be hard, the child is going to be a good one. There will be no trouble."

"I suppose you're right, you are the smart one," he sighed, holding her tighter.

"You got it," she said, kissing his cheek. They kissed, holding their child-to-be together.


	9. Wedding

Saturday came faster than expected. A small chapel was rented for the wedding, and they would have a small party at the tower. Nobody was invited, it was to be a peaceful and quiet wedding.

Raven donned the traditional dress of her country. A silky material, seeming lighter than air and flowing like water trailed on the floor. Silvery white, like a storm cloud. Her face was veiled in a shroud. A silver locket hung from her neck.

Beast Boy wore a white tux, and was fidgeting with his tie when Raven walked in. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor. She seemed to glide along the floor, her feet were in perfect rhythm. She stopped next to him, and he could feel a smile coming from her. A small tear dropped from under the shroud.

The minister talked, the "I do's" were said, and Beast Boy lifted the veil.

"You may now kiss the bride." It was said too late. A long embrace and passionate kiss, the vows were sealed. From the windows of the chapel, flower petals could be seen falling from the trees, the aroma from them filling the air.

Back at the tower, champagne was being served and laughter could be heard.

"Son," Ignatius said, patting his shoulder, "I'm really, really proud of you."

"So am I," said Joy, hugging him. "Raven, I have something for you."

She ushered Raven into the hallway and pulled out a small blue box.

"You really didn't have to, Joy," she said, taking it. Joy's face lit up as she began to open it. Raven gasped. "It's beautiful." A ring with a watery blue sapphire shone in the dim light of the hallway.

"It's an odd family tradition. It's given to the wife of the first born son. It's been passed on for 24 generations now, and is worn from your wedding night until your son's wedding night."

Raven slipped it on; it fit perfectly. "How can it fit everyone?" she mumbled.

"It's something special, it goes very far back. Nobody really knows what it was that was so coveted about it, but keep it safe," she said. She kissed Raven's forehead, and they went back into the room.

The bottle of champagne was already gone; Ignatius and Beast Boy were talking.

"Now, when it comes to the bedroom, always remember to ask first. Otherwise, they tend to get angry when you just go ahead and-"

"Go ahead and what, Iggy?" Joy asked, setting her head on top of his.

"Nothing, dear. Just giving him some, uh, marriage pointers is all," he replied nervously.

"Well, it is your wedding night, you should be left alone," Joy said, blushing a bit.

"They already have a child going!" Ignatius said.

Beast Boy and Raven stared at each other, not really knowing what to say.

Joy pushed them both towards their room, smiling and saying, "We know what you want to do, and it's ok with us. You're married now, so it's perfectly normal!"

And with that, Beast Boy's parents were gone.

"That was odd," Raven mumbled.

"And those are my parents," Beast Boy replied.

Raven flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Beast Boy fell next to her and sighed. His hand grabbed hers and she jumped a bit. They edged closer together, and kissed. Beast Boy's hands ran up her back to the back of her dress as they kissed. A zipper came down, Raven's eyes opened.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking, huh?" she asked.

"Possibly."

She smiled and closed her eyes again.

The next morning the sound of singing birds awoke them. Raven got closer to Beast Boy and whispered a good morning. He pulled her naked body closer to him and sighed, smiling. His life was good. 


	10. Birth written in 5 minutes!

"It's hatching!" cried Beast Boy. It had been about a week since their wedding.

"What?" called Raven, rushing into the living room. It was true, there were definite cracks in the egg, and it was shaking violently.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! Just remember your breathing, Raven!" Beast Boy said, breathing heavily.

"Remember, it's an egg. Sounds like you're the one who's giving birth!" she laughed, sitting on the floor, staring at the egg on the table. Beast Boy sat next to her, putting his arm around her.

They watched in wonder as piece by piece the shell started to fall off. Slowly but surely their child was coming into the world. All the pieces of the shell were gone, and they stared at the small naked child, covered in ooze.

Raven took it and cradled it in her arms, using her powers to lift the ooze off of it.

"Is it a girl, or a boy?" he asked, staring intently at the child.

"A boy," she said, smiling. "You have a son."

"What should we name him?" he asked, smiling.

"I'm thinking of a traditional name from our country. What do you think?"

"I like Lance! But, maybe we could put two names together," he said, rubbing his pointed chin.

"Wait! Lanceor! A name from our country, but it has Lance in it! How about it?" she asked excitedly.

"Perfect," he said, kissing her.

Raven began to chant an age old chant of the country. It had a slight haunting melody, and it carried through the room slowly. She had stopped and smiled.

"Hello, Lanceor."

"Mama," he said, reaching out to her. He was a young child, not a baby.

((Sorry guys, all I could do in 5 minutes of time…)) 


	11. The Plot Thickens

Lanceor stood up and toddled around the room, his eyes wide with wonder. He took in his surroundings, learning from everything he saw. Raven and Beast Boy watched him with their hands clasped, smiling, tears brimming in their eyes.

"Lanceor, come here," Raven called. The young child turned around, looking at her. "We have to clean you off, and get you into some clothes or you'll get sick."

He looked up at her and smiled. Beast Boy decided it was high time he started acting like a good father. He began to make "silly" faces at the child, hoping to amuse him. Lanceor stared at him like a deer in headlights, and followed Raven out of the room. "I thought kids were supposed to like that stuff," he mumbled, scratching his head.

"Well, apparently not this one," Raven laughed, turning on the tap.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" a feminine voice boomed. The sliding doors could be heard opening as the grumbling of the campers was heard. "I know they are here somewhere, Robin and Cyborg. Hello?"

"Maybe they went out somewhere, Star. I'm too tired to want to talk anyways," Robin said, plopping down onto the couch. Starfire took no heed to his words, and began to look throughout the tower. She heard water running and ran to the bathroom.

"Oh my goodness! Friends, we have been gone for more than we thought! The child is not a baby anymore!" she called out the door. She threw herself outside the tub, and smiled widely at young Lanceor. "Are you not adorable?" she asked in baby talk, pinching his cheeks.

His wide eyes stared up at her as he spoke in a monotone voice, "I'm perfectly capable of normal speech, so none of that baby talk. It's insulting."

"It can talk! The young one can talk!" She clapped her hands in excitement, smiling widely. "How long have we been away if your child is so big?"

"Star," Beast Boy said, putting his hand on her shoulder, "You weren't gone for that long. Lanceor was born this way."

Starfire's eyes grew wide, and she turned to Raven. "Did that not hurt?"

"He was hatched from an egg, as I've told you. I didn't have to give birth to him."

"He cannot come from an egg, Raven! You are just making me look silly!" She looked at the kid and gave him a huge hug. "He is just so cute!"

The child pushed away from her, a black tint in his eyes. "Don't touch me!" She let go in a hurry, looking at him with fear in her eyes. "Are you that moronic? I was hatched from an egg; I am not a normal child!" He stared into her large eyes wickedly as she backed out of the bathroom.

"Now Lanceor, there's no need to be rude to Starfire, even if she is a bit dumb," Raven said gently, taking him out of the water and patting him dry.

"Yeah, you're going to have to learn to deal with it, buddy." Beast Boy smiled, but the gesture was not returned.

As Raven left the room with him, Beast Boy pulled the drain and sat. "There's something strange about that kid," he mumbled, shuddering at the thought.


End file.
